Because Of That Night
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Taylor never thought she would find the man she would spend the rest of her life with. One Friday night changed all of that. Taylor P.O.V


Because of That Night

Have you ever fallen in love with someone but you think you don't know anything about them? Let's clarify this. You know this person's appearance. You know that person name and all. You know that person's personality well what you're used to seeing. But you really don't know what this person or how much they mean to you until later on in life. I mean, yeah everyone has had their experience but sometimes it could be different. You only see this person at a specific time of the day. It may be in the morning, in the evening, or at night. Where am I going with this? Well that's for me to know and for you to find out soon so let me elaborate.

It's not like I'm desperate for a man. It's just I never found the right one yet. I want someone who is honest, committed, have goals set, and someone who I can talk to as a friend sometimes. Can I ever find someone like that?

It was a calm Friday night; I was at home flipping channels on the tv. Then I heard a knock at the door. I got up and looked out the peephole. Shaking my head and smiled opening the door.

"I am not going to another party," I said to her friends, Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Martha.

"It's not a party," Gabriella said.

"If it has loud music and a lot of people…."

"Come on Tay, you know you want to. Besides you might find someone," Kelsi pointed out.

Taylor thought for a minute. "Alright I'll go."

They jumped up smiling.

"I knew you would," Sharpay said with a sly smile.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

I got ready and we left to go to where ever Sharpay was taking us. We arrived about 15 minutes later. It was really crowded and I was already wanting to go back home.

No, I have never been a party person and I never will. Well only on occasions. But anyway, we were all just sitting at a table talking and checking out every guy that passed by us.

"So, what about him?" Sharpay asked.

I turned around and it was the guy and he was tall he looked ok but just not for me.

"He's not my type," I said.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"He's just not."

"And what is your type?" Martha asked.

"My type," I said smiling.

I sighed. "You know what? I'm getting tired of this. It's just not me."

"Taylor, where are you going?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm going home." I said getting up.

"But you don't have a ride home." Sharpay said.

"I can walk." I got up was just about to leave when I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!"

I looked up and I couldn't believe who I saw. He was tall, had big brown eyes, muscular build, and well he was the definition of my type.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Oh so the basketball boy speaks now?"

He laughed. "Very funny, Taylor."

I smiled at him, too. Oh and if you don't know by now he is none other but Chad Danforth.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was going to as you the same question. But well it's a long story."

"Same old Chad! Looking for girls to flirt with."

"I never said that."

"Oh, so what other reason would you be here?"

"Well now that I'm here with you, that's my reason," he said with a sly smile.

"And what do you mean by that?" I said, raising my eye brow in curiosity.

"Come on let's dance."

"I don't know."

"Don't worry I won't do anything."

Chad took my hand and guided me to the dance floor. I have to admit. He was so fine. I was mesmerized by his eyes; nothing but deep pools of chocolate. I couldn't say anything to him. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. It was like we were talking through our eyes. I am coming to the conclusion that I have found the man that I was looking for.

We were still dancing together, not saying anything, but smiling at each other. It was like no one was here but us. It was amazing! After an hour or so, it was time for me and the girls to leave. Well so I thought.

I was looking for the girls and they were gone! They left me! Not only that, but Chad's friends were gone too! They are so going to get it!

"I guess they ditched us," Chad said chuckling.

"You think that's funny!" I snapped and of course regretting it.

"Wait a minute Taylor. I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sorry, Chad."

"No problem. Let me take you home."

"Chad you don't have to do that."

"I wouldn't want you to try and find a way home."

"But…."

"Taylor it's ok."

He took my hand once again. We headed out leaving before it gets rowdy. We got into his car and left. The ride was smooth but quiet. It wasn't awkward. Though, I had a feeling that I couldn't even describe. I never understood why I didn't like him when we were in school. I guess this is my chance to see who he really is.

He pulled up to my house and I sighed. "Thank you, Chad."

"You're welcome, Mckessie."

I looked at him in disbelief. Then he started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little myself.

"Good night, Taylor."

"Good night."

I got out the car and headed to the front door. Opening the door, I turned around and waved. He waved back and started to drive off.

I came inside and closed the door. Right then, I felt lonely. Being with Chad, everything felt different. Anyway, I was tired and I needed to go to work tomorrow. I went up stairs, took a shower and I was ready to get in the bed.

* * *

I don't know what time it was but I know for sure I wasn't dreaming or was I? I felt someone touch my face. His hands were so warm. He sat on the edge of the bed as he continued to softly rub my cheek. How did I know all this? Well I was only half asleep and I was trying to play it off.

His hand left my face and started to travel down my side. He stopped at my thigh. Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek, my forehead, and then finally my lips. I tried so hard not to kiss him back because it would make it seem like I knew what he was doing the whole time. This was true. I did it anyway. I kissed him back and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing here, Chad? And how did you get in?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about."

Before I could say anything else he kissed me again. He got on top of me, and started to kiss down my neck. I couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't want it to stop, though. I reached for the hem of his shirt giving him a sign to take it off, which he did. Then I unbuttoned his pants. You should know what happened next, so I need to say no more.

The next morning, I woke up feeling all sweaty and exhausted. Then all of a sudden it hit! OMG!!! Everything just came back. Was I wrong for what I did? I love him. I want to be with him but I wasn't really ready for that yet. I couldn't help it. I mean I could but….it's something I can't describe. But what I can say is that, that was the best night of my life!

As I focused, I noticed he was gone. I can't believe it. I was good for a one night stand! I seemed that easy! I can't blame anyone else but myself. I got up and looked at the clock. I had an hour and a half to get ready for work. This was one way to get him of my mind. I took a shower, got dressed, and headed to the mall. I work as an assistant manager for the most popular fashion store in the mall. And to think me, Taylor Mckessie, would work in a fashion store.

I left my house like I always do and tried so hard not to think about the previous night but I couldn't. I just couldn't understand how he came into my house and why. Was is real or was it just a dream that felt so real?

I went in like normal but I had my head down I didn't want Gabriella or anyone else asking me any questions.

I went straight to the back of the store where the "employees only" room was, put my purse up and went to my spot at the front counter. Then of course, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha, came towards me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Tay! What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Don't hey Tay, me!" I snapped.

"Sorry about last night," Kelsi said.

"You know I wouldn't be mad if you would have told me you were leaving!"

"Taylor, didn't Chad take you home?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is ya'll left me."

"We're sorry. But I want to know what happened." Sharpay said.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"What happened when Chad took you home?" Gabriella asked.

"You know that is very personal and nothing happened!"

"You sure about that?" Sharpay asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

I was getting annoyed and angry at the fact that they were asking me so many questions!

"Um…excuse me."

We all looked at a delivery guy standing next to us with a box.

"Hi, is Taylor Mckessie here?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Ok, well this is for you."

He handed me the box.

"And I need you to sign here," he said as he handed me a clipboard and pen.

I signed it not really knowing if I'm doing the right thing.

"Do you know who this is from or what's in it?" I asked.

"No, sorry," he said taking the pen and clipboard.

"Ok, thank you."

He gave me a slight smile then left.

"So are you going to open it?" Martha asked.

I looked at all of them then sighed. I gave in. I couldn't to open it myself, anyway. I opened the box, and then inside was a bouquet of roses. All of us gasped.

"Taylor! You didn't tell me you had a secret admirer!" Gabriella said.

"I didn't even know."

"Do you have any idea?" Sharpay asked.

"No."

I looked inside the box again to see if there was a card. And not to my surprise it was. I opened it and it read:

Taylor, meet me at "The Spot" at 10 tonight….

I knew exactly who it was. I wondered why he asked me to come, though. I don't even have anything to wear!

"Hello! Taylor!"

"What!?"

"You zoned out on us," Kelsi said.

"Oh."

"So do you know who these are from?"

"No, but I'm still going to keep the flowers."

I didn't want to lie. But I had to. I mean if I would tell them what happened last night, they would definitely be in my business and I really don't want that to happen. After all of that, they left me alone and went back to work. I did the same.I work all day until around 7 p.m. This gave me 2 and half hours to get ready.

* * *

Once at home, I went straight to my closet pulling every out I thought would be perfect. Well it became a different story. An hour passed and I got tired of trying on stuff so I just decided to wear a black strapless dress, which stopped right above my knee. To finish it off I had my accessories, of course, and my black stilettos.

I looked at the clock and I had another hour to leave. I don't know why I was in a hurry. But I really wanted to know why he wanted me to go there. Well I'll just have to find out when I get there.

I was finally finished and satisfied with my appearance. I left my house and got into my car. All of a sudden I had butterflies in my stomach. I had to relax. I had a lot of things going through my mind. But it's a public place so a lot of people would be there and it's a Saturday night. But then I could embarrass myself. It doesn't matter. I just had to toughen up and see what's going to happen.

When I got there, there was only one car there. I was thinking to turn around and go back home. Then I saw Chad get out the car. I felt safe again. I parked then got out. He walked towards me smiling.

"Why did you want me to meet you here? And why is it that we are the only ones here?"

"Taylor, you asked too many questions. You will see when we go inside. There is nothing to worry about."

I sighed and closed the car door. He took my hand and took me inside. It so big without all the people crowded in and in a way it was kind of romantic.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No."

He smiled again and he guided my to the dance floor just like he did the other night. He stooped right in the middle and held me close to him.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

He took out a small remote out his pocket, pressed play and music started to play.

I love you... I love you... I love you

Oh My God!

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me

"Chad, how did you do all of this?"

"It wasn't a problem since my father owns this place and I'm going to be the owner in a few months."

"This song?"

"I remembered when I overheard you singing it when we were in school. I never could get it out of my head and I thought tonight was the perfect night to play it."

I looked at him in astonishment. He did all of this for me. I tried to find the perfect guy. Looking in the wrong places but I didn't know that he has been here all along. Now I do know.

There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and mixed up world

We swayed from side to side. Chad pulled me closer to him. I relaxed in his arms, closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder.

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

"I love you, Taylor," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I replied tears forming in my eyes.

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

I raised my head up and looked at him. He leaned closer to me and kissed me softly. After pulling away I smiled at him. We continued to sway.

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I cannot do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

At the end of the song we stood there. It was nothing I could ever imagine. I finally had the man that my heart desired. I never complained. I never labeled myself as being desperate. I was patient. As much as my friends go on my nerves for trying to be in my personal business, I thank them. If they didn't pursue me to come here, I would have never bumped into Chad. We wouldn't even be together at this moment. This night would've never happened. Now I'm happy! And like the song said, I'm dangerously in love!


End file.
